elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Laughing Moons Plantation
Laughing Moons Plantation is a moon sugar plantation on Khenarthi's Roost owned by Juranda-ra. The farmers use senche-tigers, which are supervised by the Khajiit Cinder-Tail, to get rid of pests. Moonmirth House is located toward the north-western edge of the plantation. History Rats have recently moved into the plantation. Cinder-Tail's senche-tigers worked for a time, but since the rats ate moon sugar, and since the tigers ate them, they are now too lazy to do anything more.Dialogue with Cinder-Tail This has caused the rats to infest the farm.Dialogue with Juranda-ra Headwoman Harrani has requested that all farms be inspected by the Aldmeri Dominion to stop smuggling and the skooma trade. In the wake of this, Inspector Tarma is on his way to check on the farm.Events of "A Pinch of Sugar" Sublocations The farm consists of three houses in a row to the west. In the northwest edge is Moonmirth House, and in between these buildings lie the fields. Juranda-ra's House Juranda-ra's house is the middle building of the three to the east. It is always locked, and so the Vestige must pick the lock and trespass to get inside. Moonmirth House A purchasable house located on the plantation. Although away from the other buildings, several characters are nearby, making it part of the farm as well. Quests A Pinch of Sugar To solve the rat problem before the arrival of the inspectors, Juranda-ra enlists the help of the Vestige to find a solution. Characters *Baizad – A Khajiit laborer found underneath Juranda-ra's house. *Cinder-Tail – The Khajiit trainer of the senche-tigers. He can be found with three of his senche in the building north of Juranda-ra's house. *Filadi – A Khajiit laborer worker near Juranda-ra and the southeast building. *Gagni – A Redguard shepherd found north of the plantation. *Juranda-ra – The Khajiit clan mother of the plantation. She is by the southeast building near a few crates, or is speaking to Inspector Tarma between her house and the southeast building. *Mirani – A Khajiit laborer in the southernmost fields. *Nulla – A Khajiit working in the center of the plantation. *Sabanurr – A Khajiit inside Juranda-ra's House *Shalubar – A Khajiit laborer next to Moonmirth House. *Sibud-ja – A Khajiit herding to the north of the plantation. *Taseena – A Khajiit inside Jurada-ra's House. Others *Inspector Tarma – A Bosmer inspector who appears during "A Pinch of Sugar" and remains after completion. *Haldoril – The Altmer aid to Tarma. He appears during "A Pinch of Sugar" and remains after completion. Enemies *Rat – Although they cannot be directly killed, they pose a threat to the plantation due to their infestation. Once "A Pinch of Sugar" has been completed, they will disappear. *Thunderbug – Thunderbugs are located all around the plantation, sometimes spawning in groups. Animals *Afeh – A senche-tiger in the house to the northeast with Cinder-Tail. *Gobani – A senche-tiger in the house with Cinder-Tail. *Marapa – A senche-tiger in the house with Cinder-Tail and the other tigers. *Radusha – A senche-tiger sitting on a stone near Moonmirth House. *Sayya-daro – A senche-tiger sitting on a wall to the southwest overviewing the farm. *Various pigs located throughout the farm. Notable items *''A Hypothetical Treachery'' *''Laughing Moons Ledger'' – On the table near the door in Juranda-ra's House. *''Letter from Karpu-sa'' – On a crate near Juranda-ra and the southeast house. *''Sugarbelly'' – On a crate in the house with Cinder-Tail and the three senche-tigers. *''Wait Till Next Time'' – In the bookshelf in Juranda-ra's House. Trivia *There is a simple locked chest near Sayya-daro on top of the wall. There is another directly behind Sayya-daro by the thunderbugs. Appearances * be:Плантацыя «Смяялыя месяцы» de:Plantage der Lachenden Monde ru:Плантация «Смеющиеся луны» Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Locations Category:Online: Farms